


Hypervigilance

by were_lemur



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All James wants to do is catch a tennis match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypervigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 214

007 walked through the crowds gathered for the Olympics, surveying them for any sign of trouble.

Not that he was expecting it; he was here to catch a tennis match, not a spy. The worst that was likely to happen would be some enterprising pickpocket working the throng.

That didn't mean that he could relax.

Years of watching his back had made him hyperaware of the people around him. Any of them could be armed with a stiletto, a silenced pistol, a needle dripping with poison ...

"Fuck it," he muttered, and went home to watch the match on the telly.


End file.
